Michael Jackson: The Experience
Michael Jackson: The Experience is a game made by Ubisoft. The game is featured on Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, iOS, and PlayStation Vita. It was originally released on November 10, 2010 for Wii, DS, and PSP. Gameplay * Unleash an instant dance party as you attempt to master authentic Michael Jackson choreography from famous from both his live and music video performances * The game features 26 of Michael's most unforgettable tracks, including "Beat it," "Smooth Criminal," "Billie Jean" among others, with lyrics laid out for you as you dance * Practice Michael's moves in MJ School, then show off your skills and be the life of the party * Up to four players can jump in and out of the spotlight in a variety of fun multiplayer modes * Battle one-on-one (or two-on-two) in Challenge mode, form your own dance crew, or be the star with your friends as your very own back-up dancers * Kinect version leverages proprietary Player Projection technology that puts their image in the game ** There are 5 modes in the Kinect version: Practice (Dancing only), Dance (Dancing only), Sing (Singing only), Performance (Dancing and Singing) and Master Performance (Dancing and Singing). * The portable versions are all different in terms of gameplay, such as the DS version being a Elite Beat Agents clone, and the PSP version being similar to Guitar Hero. Track Listing Trivia * The Wii version is very similar to ABBA: You Can Dance in terms of graphics and the only differences are the font and the look of the menu. * If the DS version of the game detects it is being played via an unauthorized pirating device, you will hear vuvuzela sounds over the game's audio, making it difficult to play. * If there are two players in a song, P2 will appear in each side of the screen making a feeling of a trio mode, even though the routines are duets. * In every dance on the Wii and PS3 versions, Michael Jackson is portrayed by Yoni Jayl (who is also the choreographer, along with Cain Kitsais and Céline Rotsen).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jeTf8Iv4c0 * The Just Dance 2 Gold Move sound effect is used in this game. ** Also, Gold Moves or Gold Notes display "GOLD MOVE" or "GOLD NOTES" in the score area (instead of "YEAH") when they are performed or sung correctly. * Karaoke is exclusive to Xbox 360 and PS3. ** In the Xbox 360 version, the player can sing using the Kinect Sensor's mic, the Xbox 360 headset or a wireless or USB microphone. Singing is only available in Performance Mode, Master Performance Mode and Sing Mode. ** In the PS3 version, lines that are highlighted in gold are called "Gold Notes". * was licensed by Triumph International. Beta Elements For a full list of '' ’s Beta elements, see Michael Jackson: The Experience/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Videos Michael Jackson The Experience - iPhone iPod Touch iPad - HD Gameplay Trailer Michael Jackson The Experience - Official Trailer North America Michael Jackson The Experience Launch Trailer All Song Selections Revealed In Michael Jackson The Experience Michael Jackson The Experience Intro and Credits References Site Navigation es:Michael Jackson: The Experience